clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten/Transcript
Episode begins in school Clarence: 'Hey, Heida, I drew this picture of you. And I drew this one. It's you as a mummy. '''Heida: '''Bye, Darlie ''goes into her car 'Clarence: '''I didn't draw you, but here Let me try. ''draws Darlie plays with Percy throwing a small ball '''Clarence: Ready? Huh! throws the ball Percy: Yay! Oh, no. Clarence: 'That's okay. Try again. Ready? ''throws the ball 'Percy: '''Yay! Oh, no. '''Clarence: '''That's okay. Try one more time. ''father went to school and Percy go home '''Percy: '''I got to go. My dad! '''Clarence: Okay. Bye. looks at Reed Clarence: 'Hey, I think we're the same size. You want to trade shirts? ''goes home '''Clarence: Belson! You clumsy dork! Now we're stuck together forever. Did you see me trap Belson? That was a classic. Guyler, no. Don't go. Don't go! I'll miss you! Oh, boy. There he goes again. I sure do wish I could talk to people like that Clarence does. Bye, Guyler. But who'd want to talk to me? People probably just think I'm a big weirdo. Yep, Brady the big weirdo with glasses. Especially that one girl, the one with the hair, the hair that's red. Huh? Gosh, she's beautiful. She probably doesn't even know I exist. Oh, boy. Hey. Hey! I know you. Oh, no! I hope he didn't see me. Your name is it starts with a"2"? Anyway, it looks like it's just you and me, Harvly. So, you want some milk? I always keep a spare. So, Harvly, did you know that your teeth are just like xylophones, except in your mouth? Take a listen. Oh, brother. He got my name wrong, and I didn't say anything. And now it's too late. This is just rich. And what is he doing with his teeth? Good grief! So, who's picking you up? Chad's picking me up. He'll be here any minute. unusual friends Yeah, they forgot us. Well, let's hit the road. They forgot us?! Hey, hey, hey, fella, it's not a big deal. Don't let it make you sad. You know what I do when this happens? I just smile till it hurts I smile till it hurts you can keep your chin up if you crank your grin up Oh, great. Now my parents don't know I exist, either. I didn't think this day could get any worse. 'Cause your cheeks'll never let you do-o-o-o-o-wn Thank you! Thank you! So, you hate music, huh? Don't be so glum, chum. I'll get us home to your house, and then I can sleep over. It's okay. My mom says it's okay. This is gonna be the best road trip ever! I'm goin' where I won't be forgotten, yeah Mnh! Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Oh, nice! Here which walking stick do you want? Hmm. I could see choosing either one. Psst. I secretly like this one, but don't let that sway you. It's your decision. - Um I guess this one. - Really? Oh, thank you, man. All right. Cool, cool. All right. So, Harvly, where do you live? Wait Don't tell me till we get there. It'll be a game. Mother nature has everything you need to survive, but you never know what's gonna save your life, so you got to load up on everything, 'cause everything is helpful. Come on. Come on. Ugh! This wet log will make a great fire. Yeah, you just got to let go of your possessions, or else they'll possess you. Oh, no! You dropped something! Do you have a dog, Harvly? I have a dog what's called "Dennis. " He's almost always He's not really at home. He's like a wild dog. Did you know that when my dog got born, he was actually a wolf? All dogs used to be wolves. Aw, sweet! Hey, let's do that one thing that dogs do with spaghetti. This program brought to you by Potato Chips. They're unhealthy, but you can't stop. I can't believe I forgot! - I'll clean the bathroom later. - Void where prohibited. Left hand. Right hand. Left hand. Almost there, Harvly! Right hand. Left hand. Left hand. But why are we climbing? Ugh. Does he live up here? Should I ask? Right hand. Ugh. Look! Wow! Nature sure can paint. Well, that was fun. Now let's start our journey home. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Ahhh. Ah, thunder by night, fisherman's delight. We better make camp for the night and head out at first light. Say, Har, can you help me out with something? Which of these looks best on our mantel the rusty tin can or the old banana peel? They both look fine. I'm more concerned about us being cold and wet. And these leeches. Awww! Well, maybe you and your leech friends would like to sleep on the couch tonight. Oooooh! Honey, I'm home. What are you doing with my banana peel?! Sorry! Perfect. That pink boy with no ears reminds me of Clarence. Clarence! I was supposed to pick up Clarence from school! Oh! Wait. No. I already got him. He's in the kitchen. Hey, buddy. Look at it. Let's use this to get home. This guy's gonna get us both killed. I just know it. And no one will even come to my funeral. That's it. I'm saying something. Aw, who am I kidding? I don't know what to say to anyone, especially not that red-haired girl. She doesn't even know I exist. Here comes our ride! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Just wrap your little arms around my waist. Harvly, hurry, grab my hips, before our ticket home gets away! This is bad. Should I get help? Or should I try and stop Clarence? Can I stop Clarence? Good grief! Why can't I make a decision?! This road fish ain't gonna wait for you, Harvly. Let go! Oh, no! Our ride! Great job, Harvly. We make a great team, you and I. Time for our next plan. Here's what we do. First, we find a clock tower. Then we scale it to get close to the telephone wires. Then we'll fly up to the wires and use the handcuffs by the way, we'll need handcuffs, probably at the police to zip-line over the town. Then, when we see your house, we'll just fall into the bushes. Your house has bushes, right? Ow. - Unless you got a better idea? - I do have a better idea. Is it a boat? I hope it's a boat. No, this isn't a boat. I don't want to do this. Look at all that. I can't even understand it all the lines and colors. The green line is our bus. We get on here, ride for 4. 3 miles, and get off here. - That's it. - Is that really it? But when does it get here? How long does it take? What if we have to wait forever? Whoa! That's so easy! Do people know about this? From now on, I'm gonna be more decisive. And tomorrow, I'm finally gonna talk to that red-haired girl. I'm gonna walk right up to her and tell her she's beautiful. Clarence? Clarence? Clarence! Oh, sorry. Sometimes, I fall asleep with my eyes open. Are we in Florida yet? You forgot to pick me up from school! I had to walk home, and I got lost in the wilderness, and I fell down a mountain, and there was a guy, and the - zip line and - 'Chad: '''Just call next time. '''Clarence: '''Oh. Okay. That's a good idea. Hey, what are you watching? '''Chad: '''I don't know. ''is watching a movie about Gators -Order now VHS copies of "Gators got teeth. Hey, gator, show us your teeth. 'Clarence: '''What was I saying? Something about teeth? Huh? ''next day in school 'Brady's mind: '''Today's the day. Today's the day I walk over to that red-haired girl and tell her exactly how I feel. Here goes everything. ''goes close to Mavis, but Clarence appears 'Mavis: '''Huh? '''Clarence: '''Hey, Harvly. Did you talk to that girl you like yet the one with the red hairs? Hey, you've got red hairs! How weird is that? Hey, have you ever heard of buses? They go everywhere. ''cries old man of the TV show is watching all of that in his TV '''Old man: '''Oh, Clarence. Category:Transcripts